This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for reproducing energy, in particular, to enhance combustion in an engine driving system by delivering oxygen and hydrogen into the cylinders of the engine.
In general, with fuels used in internal combustion engines, external combustion engines, and other combustion apparatus, exhaust gases are generated by combustion to release various types of noxious chemical substances into the atmosphere, thus causing an environmental pollution. These noxious chemical substances include, for example, CO, HC, NOx, and SOx. Heretofore, to suppress generation of such noxious chemical substances, fuel combustion efficiency has been improved by improving the quality of fuels used or by improving various combustion devices. In addition, the exhaust gases released have been treated by a variety of exhaust gas removing devices using catalysts to prevent pollution. However, such prior art methods have been insufficient to reduce pollutive substances, and the improvement of fuel quality has been difficult in view of the costs. To overcome the defects, recently, the industry intends to use fuel activation devices to enhance combustion and reduce harmful gases. In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,498, 4,711,271, 5,055,189, 5,044,346, 5,080,080, 5,460,144, 5,632,254 and 5,873,353, magnetic field effect or far infrared ray is used to activate fuel to decompose the fuel molecule and therefore enhance combustion and reduce the harmful gases.
Combustion includes fuel, hydrogen in the fuel and oxygen in the air. Activating fuel only improves-one element of combustion. Fuels like gasoline are composed mainly of carbon-hydrogen chemical compound with different molecule structures. The main elements of the compounds are carbon and hydrogen. The fuels, which contain high percentage of hydrogen usually, are easily ignited to produce power. Carbon and hydrogen are active elements. They can easily combine with oxygen and then blaze. Therefore if we can provide sufficient air (oxygen is about 20% of air), the combustion of the fuels will be efficient and less harmful gas will be produced. Adding more hydrogen and into combustion equipments like engines can reduce the consumption of fuels and adding oxygen can help the hydrogen both in the fuel and in the air burn and avoid the combine of carbon and hydrogen since usually carbon and hydrogen will combine as harmful gases.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for reproducing energy that can enhance combustion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for reproducing energy that can reduce the production of harmful gases.
The present invention, briefly summarized, in one embodiment discloses an apparatus and method for reproducing energy used in engine driving systems. The driving system has an engine with several cylinders and a cooling device connected to the engine. The cooling device has at least one water tank for outputting cooling water to the engine and inputting heated cooling water from the engine. The apparatus comprises: (1) a separator chamber for separating liquid and gas and the separator chamber comprises: an input connected to the engine for receiving heated cooling water, some of the heated cooling water decomposed into oxygen and hydrogen; a first output, connected to the water tank, for outputting the heated cooling water to the water tank; and a second output, connected to the water tank, for outputting the oxygen and hydrogen to the water tank. (2) a storage chamber, with an input connected to the water tank for receiving oxygen and hydrogen inside the tank and an output connected to the engine for outputting the oxygen and hydrogen to the cylinders.
In order to reduce the load of compressing process of the cylinders and efficiently use the heat produced by the engine, the storage chamber may first connected to a joint then connected to the engine and the joint connected to a heat collector collecting heat from the engine and preheating the oxygen and hydrogen passing through the joint.
In order to increase the amount of the collection of oxygen and hydrogen, the apparatus further comprises a gas bypass in the way that the separator chamber further comprises a third output connected to the gas bypass and the storage chamber further comprises a second input connected to the gas bypass for receiving the oxygen and hydrogen from the gas bypass.
In order to avoid abnormal pressure in the engine, a pressure regulator is recommended installed on the engine.